


The Replacement

by UnicornAttack



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAttack/pseuds/UnicornAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q knows he's being childish, but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement

Felix is a handsome man of thirty, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. When he smiles, it's cocky and self-confident and thoroughly charming. He dresses well and has a razor-sharp sense of humour and acts like the perfect gentleman. Deep down, Q knows that Felix is just a replacement for the man he can never have, but a good replacement nonetheless. Even though they both express a desire to do something 'interesting' (like, for instance, go on a proper date), they never carry those wishes out; whenever Felix comes over, the evening always ends the same way: too much cheap wine, and then a bout of heated, frantic sex that makes the ageing metal frame of Q's double bed creak and groan in loud protest before falling asleep. Sometimes Q falls asleep with Felix, the artist's well-muscled (but not too well-muscled) arms wrapped around him. Sometimes he lies awake long after his lover has drifted off, staring blankly at the ceiling of the bedroom. Sometimes he paces restlessly or sits by the window absentmindedly petting Alfie and watches the headlights on cars and buses crawl by on the roads, which in London are even crowded at night.  
Q is never quite sure whether he loves Felix the same way he loves James, but what he is sure of is that Felix is just a replacement. Once, when they were in bed together, Q almost called out 'James', but managed to stop himself just in time. He still wanted to clap a hand over his traitorous mouth, or for the ground to swallow him up there and then. If he noticed the panic that Q had felt at that moment, Felix didn't say anything about it afterwards.  
He may be a replacement, but he's a good replacement.

**Author's Note:**

> God, everything I write turns out angsty. Anyway, I went to see Skyfall yesterday and this was the result. Alfie is meant to be Q's cat. I don't know, Q seems like the kind of person who would own a cat.


End file.
